The present invention relates generally to jackets or similar garments. More particularly, the present invention relates to sleeve configurations in jackets or similar garments with fixed linings which provide accessibility to interior surfaces of the outer fabric of jackets or similar garments without requiring the removal or alteration of previously secured fixed linings.
It has been a common practice to include fixed linings in jackets or similar garments. Fixed linings traditionally provide several advantages in jackets or similar garments, including protecting the outer fabric from wear, as well as providing an additional layer of fabric material for greater warmth to the wearer in cold environments. In addition, fixed liners can provide a more comfortable, smooth texture against the skin of the wearer, while allowing the outer surface of jackets or other garments to be more durable, and rough in texture. Also, fixed liners can absorb perspiration and carry it away from the wearer's body, while preventing the Perspiration from reaching, and possibly staining, the outer fabric.
It is sometimes desirable to have a patches, decals, badges or other insignias secured to the outer surface of the sleeve of a jacket or similar garment. For example, many professional organizations, such as police, firemen and military personnel, wear identifying insignia on their jacket sleeves to identify the wearer as a member of that particular organization. Also, many individuals wear identifying insignia on their jackets or similar garments to display their loyalty to a particular organization, such as their employer, college or favorite sports team.
Although patches and other insignias can be attached to jackets or similar garments by other means, it is often desirable to stitch the patches and other insignias directly onto the outer fabric of the jackets or similar garments. This does not necessarily cause a problem in jackets or similar garments with a single layer of fabric. However, in jackets or similar garments with a fixed liner, difficulties in attaching patches and other insignias onto the outer fabric can arise. Such fixed liners are often stitched directly to the inside of the sleeves to prevent the fixed liner from being pulled out, or bunched up, when a wearer moves his arm in and out of the sleeve of a jacket or similar garment. When the fixed liner is attached directly to the inside of a sleeve, access to the interior surface of the outer fabric can be blocked.
To remedy this problem, it is sometimes possible to stitch patches and other insignias to the outer surface of a jacket sleeve before securing the fixed liner in place. By stitching patches and other insignias onto the outer fabric independent of the fixed lining, the stitching from the patches and other insignias does not penetrate or interfere with the fixed liner. This technique is suitable when, for example, a manufacturer can stitch patches and other insignias onto jackets or similar garments before shipping the jackets or similar garments. However, in many situations, the manufacturer does not know which patches and other insignias will be preferred by customers, or what quantity of each type of jacket or similar garment to produce. Therefore, a manufacturer would have to maintain a large inventory of completed jackets or similar garments with patches and other insignias stitched before completion or, alternatively, have a long lead time for delivery of customized jackets or similar garments. If the manufacturer could ship out completed jackets or similar garments, complete with stitched-in fixed liners to distributors or customers, and have the distributors or customers install the patches and other insignias, the size and cost of the required inventory could be reduced significantly. It is also desirable for the distributors or customers to have the capability to install patches and other insignias onto these jackets or similar garments with fixed liners in order to provide flexibility in the selection of preferred patches and other insignias.
Previously, distributors and customers could install patches and other insignias on the outer sleeve of a jacket or similar garment by stitching directly through both the outer fabric and the fixed lining. This, however, provides several disadvantages, including deterioration of the visual appearance and functionality of the fixed liner. Also any penetrations through the fabric would extend completely from the exterior of the jacket or similar garment to the interior since the stitching would go through each layer of fabric.
Another alternative method of installing patches and other insignias to the outer sleeve of a jacket or similar garment is to pull the fixed liner away from the outer fabric and hand stitch the patches and other insignias onto the outer fabric layer only. However, hand stitching in this manner is often a difficult and slow task, as it can be difficult to hold the fixed lining away from the outer fabric while stitching the patches and other insignias.
These problems are even more pronounced in jackets or similar garments fabricated from weather resistant fabrics such as the fabric marketed under the trademark GORE-TEX. These types of materials often contain a multitude of microscopic pores. These pores are dimensioned so as to block rain, snow and wind penetration from the exterior, while allowing perspiration vapor to escape through the pores from the interior of the jacket or similar garment. Because of the nature of these materials, they are often exposed to rain and other adverse environments. Any penetration of this type of material, such as penetrations caused by stitching patches and other insignias onto the material, can degrade the effectiveness of this material in blocking out adverse external elements. Conventional methods exist for repairing or sealing small penetrations in these type of materials, including penetrations caused by stitching or other sewing operations. However, these repair or sealing techniques are typically performed on the surface opposite to that on which patches and other insignias are installed. In jackets or similar garments where a fixed liner has previously been installed, the fixed liner often blocks access to this surface.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a jacket or similar garment where patches and other insignias can be stitched onto an exterior surface of the sleeve without interfering with a previously installed fixed liner.
A further object of the present invention is the Provision of a sleeve for a jacket or similar garment with a fixed lining, where patches and other insignias can be stitched onto an exterior surface of the sleeve without necessitating the removal or alteration of the fixed liner.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a jacket or similar garment with an outer layer fabricated from a weather resistant fabric material, along with a fixed liner, such that penetrations in the weather resistant fabric material can be repaired without necessitating the removal or alteration of the fixed liner.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a jacket or similar garment in accordance with the Preceding objects which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to fabricate so as to be economically feasible, long-lasting and relative trouble-free during fabrication and use.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a jacket or similar garment with fixed liner which includes a sleeve configuration such that an opening exists in the fixed liner which provides access to the internal surface of the outer fabric without removal or alteration of the fixed liner. Preferably, this opening is created by an upper flap portion of the fixed liner which extends beyond and overlaps a lower flap portion, also part of the fixed liner. Side stitching in both the upper flap portion and the lower flap portion tends to reduce the likelihood of twisting and distortion of the fixed liner during use.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the Present invention will readily become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.